


A Scientifical Jump Into Magic

by Goober826



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, My first crossover, Oneshot, This is my first time writing for rick, and morty, harry and Ron are absolutely confused the entire time, i hate myself for writing this, i hope I did good lmfao, let's be real when are they not, rick and Morty are huge fans, this is the smallest oneshot I've ever written rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826
Summary: “What are you, a Ravenclaw?” Ron asked.“I'm a Slytherin, dipshit.”“The pottermore quiz said I-I'm a Huffelpuff!”“No one gives a fuck what your house is, Morty. Besides, it's already fu-URP- fucking obvious you're a g-goddamn Hufflepuff.”“WILL YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE HERE!?” Harry suddenly exclaimed.--------------Harry and Ron are chilling on the couch, when suddenly an old drunk grandpa and his teenaged grandson appear in their livingroom in a flash of green light. Everyone in the room is utterly confused.





	A Scientifical Jump Into Magic

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS SHITTY CROSSOVER BUT I COULDNT GET THE IDEA OUT OF MY HEAD SO HERE YALL GO

Harry drank at his tea casually, smacking his lips and reading the paper. Ron walked over and flopped down onto the couch next to him- gnawing on a biscuit. It was only when a large green light and weird warping noises scared the fucking hell out of the two of them.  
“JESUSCHRIST-” Harry yelped.  
“FUCKSHITHELLDAMNCUNTBITCH-” Ron naturally cussed profusely- and flung himself protectively on top of Harry.  
“Where the ffuURP- fuck are we?” Said a bored, raspy voice. Harry opened his eyes to see two people standing in front of them, one was an elderly man with blue-grey hair and a lab coat, whilst the other was a young teenager with wide curious eyes and a yellow shirt.  
“Ah-jeez I-I dunno, Rick!” The teenager stammered out, gazing around. Ricks gaze fell upon Harry and Ron, and his eyes widened.  
“Oh shiiIIIIIT WE PORTALED TO THE WIZARDING UNIVERSE, MORTY!” He yelled excitedly. Morty looked at them, and opened his mouth to say something, but Ron launched himself up.  
“Hey! I don't know how the bloody hell you got here, bu-”  
“Look, Rick! He says bloody hell, like in the movies!” Morty squeaked.  
“Movies?” Harry asked.  
“Nonono, Morty. Listen. He doesn't say that line at-fuckin-all in the- URP- in the books. You gotta read the books, Morty.” Rick ignored Harry completely, taking a flask out of his lab coat and taking a swig.  
“But th-the movies obviously must be the real version, if this universe has him saying it!” Morty argued. Rick scoffed.  
“Obviously this universe is a mix of the two. It happens all the time. They usually have all the w-witty catch phrases and such from the m-movies, but they still follow important shit from-URP-from the books.” He snorted, and Harry furrowed his brows.  
“What the hell are you talking about!? Who are you!?” He asked, reaching for his wand.  
“Not now Death Master, I'm trying to prove a point-URP-point to my stupid grandson. Who gave you gillyweed in the Triwizard Tournament?” Rick asked, sniffing a bit and taking another swig of his flask.  
“Uh- D-Dobby the house elf…?” Harry winced out, utterly confused. Rick let out a cry in triumph.  
“HAHAAAA! TOOLLLD YOU!!” Rick bragged, pointing at Morty. Morty scowled.  
“Yeah- w-well- wh-whatever, Rick!” He spat, crossing his arms. Harry noticed a weird device in Rick's hand- looking much like a muggle gun. He looked to Ron, who was staring as Rick gloated to Morty.  
“I'll disarm them. You stun them.” He whispered to him. Ron nodded quietly.  
“EXPELLIAMUS!” Harry cried, pointing his wand. Rick yelped in surprise as his portal gun flew out of his arms.  
“STUPIFY!” Ron shouted, causing both Rick and Morty to stumble back. Harry quickly grabbed the gun, and pointed it at Rick.  
“What is this? Why do you have a muggle gun?” He rapidly asked. Rick blinked at him. “You obviously have magic, why do you need a gun?” Harry said again. Rick bursted out laughing.  
“Please, magic isn't fucking good as science. I don't use that-URP-that shit. Now listen, g-give me my portal gun back, and-”  
“Portal gun? What, like a portkey?” Harry asked, feeling more nervous. He didn't want to deal with anything that had to do with portals. Rick snorted.  
“No. It's a device that lets me go wherever the fuck I want.” He rolled his eyes, and Morty nodded frantically. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
“What are you, a Ravenclaw?” He asked.  
“I'm a Slytherin, dipshit.”  
“The pottermore quiz said I-I'm a Huffelpuff!”  
“No one gives a fuck what your house is, Morty. Besides, it's already fu-URP- fucking obvious you're a g-goddamn Hufflepuff.”  
“WILL YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE HERE!?” Harry suddenly exclaimed. Rick stood up and eyed Harry.  
“Look, I just came here cause I was fuckin around with my coordinate settings and learned how to-URP- to travel to other fictional worlds. I was trying to get to the one with all the gay space rock people- cause I already showed my grandson the Gravity Falls universe, but we landed here. Sooooo-” catching Harry off guard, he snatched the gun away from him and backed up. “We will be going!”  
He fired the gun, leaving Ron and Harry shocked as a green, slimy looking glowing portal was spawned, and Morty hopped through it. “By the way, URP- Dumbledore totally fucked Grindlewald. Byeeeee!”  
And with that, Rick jumped through the portal- which swallowed him up and closed, leaving Ron and Harry staring with wide open mouths.  
“What...the...fuck.” Whispered Ron.


End file.
